Only For You A Chocobo's View
by Nichole Hitomi
Summary: Rikku and Paine confess to each other in the Chocobo Ranch, viewed by a very smart chocobo.


**AN:** This is my first fanfiction, and it was written for the 100 Chocobo Challenge at Liberi Fatali TCG. Try not to be too hard!

**Side Note**: This fiction takes place in the Spira of X-2, and is at a more peaceful time. The story centers around a Paine x Rikku relationship, and it's told from a chocobo's POV. Odd, I know. But I once read a story about a cat talking about the relationship of her owner with another woman, so that's where I got this idea. The chocobo ranch that all of this happens in is in fact the very same chocobo ranch that Yuna & Co. cleared out for Clasko in FF X-2. There IS some Al Bhed in this story, but there are side notes at the end that tell you what everything means.

**Pairings**: The main pairing is Rikku x Paine, which makes this a Shoujo-ai story, nothing hardcore, so it's rated PG-13, just to be safe. For those of you too dense to know anything so far, this is in fact a girl x girl love story. Don't sue me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Only For You / A Chocobo's View**_

Everyday was the same, my loving caretaker Rikku would bounce into the Chocobo Ranch, scratch me on the neck, and feed my favorite greens, then I'd go out for a little hunting and bring her back whatever items I could scurry back with. Rikku loved playing with mixing items, so I always tried to bring her back something that I thought looked interesting. And they say Chocobos don't have minds! Hah! But one day, something very different happened than what normally happens..

Before I continue on, I should probably tell you about the other woman that comes in, her name is Paine, and she seems to know Rikku, (Being a chocobo, I don't know very much being in a ranch most of my time!) she always taunts me, compared to her own Chocobo, which has the same dull attitude as her, but anyway, back to the story..

Rikku bounced in, as usual, her normal happy self, and was right in the middle of giving my daily feeding, when Paine walked in.

"You call that a chocobo?" She said as Rikku was patting me on the back.

"Cridib, oui sayhea!" (1) Rikku only talked back to people in Al Bhed when she was upset or mad.

"Upset are we, but really, you can't consider that a Chocobo? Do you actually think when you take that thing to the races there will be fans screaming; 'I bet on Mr. Tiddlywinks!'? I think not.."

Mr.Tiddlywinks was what Rikku called me, but I have no idea as to what it means.

"Why are you so mean? What did I ever do to you to deserve this treatment! You're treating me like kids act towards each other when they've got a crush!" Rikku yelled with her fists balled up.

Paine had a weird expression on her face.. It was mixed with all types of emotions that I could not discribe..

"..." Paine stayed very silent, it was not like her to not retort back, finally she spoke, "Syopa, syopa, E tu.." (2)

She was speaking in Al Bhed, Rikku looked at her with eyes wider than I had ever seen.

"Paine, E hajan ghaf oui vamd dra cysa..." (3) Rikku ran up to Paine and looked at her, Paine cupped her chin in her hand.

"Rikku, vnus dra susahd E cyf oui, E ghaf.. Oui fana dra uha.." (4) Paine was talking in a very soft voice, a side of her I'd never seen before.

"Paine, E ghaf duu.. Oui fana dra uha.. E hajan druikrd oui't ubah ib druikr.." (5) Tears begin to fall out of Rikku's eyes and Paine wiped them away.

"Pid E tet, yht uhmo vun oui.." (6)

Paine embraced Rikku and they shared a passionate kiss, embarrassed, I turned around and faced the wall, and clucked to myself.

FIN

Al Bhed Translations:

1. "Shutup, you meanie!"

2. "Maybe, maybe, I do.."

3. "Paine, I never knew you felt the same..."

4. "Rikku, from the moment I saw you, I knew.. You were the one.."

5. "Paine, I knew too.. You were the one.. I never thought you'd open up though.."

6. "But I did, and only for you.."


End file.
